Into the Darkness
by Canadino
Summary: A warning in the darkness will show just how much humanity Jack has left...or show how he is slowly slipping into savagery. JackxSimon


**Disclaimer: If Lord of the Flies were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

--

Because there are not enough Jack/Simon fanfics out there.

--

Into the Darkness

A dark figure made its way silently through the shadows, avoiding notice from the two bodies sitting next to a blazing fire. It was through sheer luck he had snuck past the sentry and that these fire watchers were busy in some sort of conversation. Although he wondered where all this luck would get him in such a dark and unfamiliar territory. Even if here were to pass unnoticed, he still had no idea where his intended person of visit would be. Letting out a quiet sigh of thought, he stiffed as he heard a crack, so soft that if he hadn't been listening, he wouldn't have heard it. Wondering how he could possibly sneak his way out of this one, he jumped again as a pair of dexterous hands found their way around his waist.

"Jack." It was no more a startled outburst than a calm observation. He would know the head choir boy's presence anywhere. A husky chuckle answered him, breaking the stillness and silence around them.

"Simon, how'd you sneak past the guard? You naughty boy!"

"I wanted to talk to you." Simon frowned as Jack continued laughing quietly. "You'll alert everyone."

"They know not to jump at me," the redhead said vaguely. "I'm chief here." Sensing the quiet boy's discomfort, Jack released his hold temporarily. "Why don't we go back to my shelter? It beats talking here."

Going to one of the nonconspicuous drops near the beach, Jack wasted no time as he sat down cross-legged, very businesslike, and reached out to pull Simon flush close to him, smirking as he heard a soft sound of surprise from the younger boy. After a brief moment, the smirk grew as he felt a pair of thin arms wrap themselves around his neck as he kept his arms around Simon's waist, propping the boy against him, naked flesh upon flesh. Damn these remnants of shorts, of society, but they were British, were civilized.

Simon wasn't particularly surprised in this turn of events. Even back in London, where the girls would crowd around Jack, hoping to get a piece of that mysterious bad boy, he was the one Merridew always picked on. It was completely normal for him, after all, this wasn't the first time Jack grabbed him like that. He'd learned that resistance wasn't the best choice and that things would go smoothly if he went along with it.

"Why are you here?" Although they were only four years apart in age, Jack knew, some would probably call him a cradle-robber, if not a complete pedophile. After all, how could he, almost close to a high schooler, get excited for a fifth grader? Well, he was what he was. And Simon wasn't like all those other littlun's. He was different.

"I wanted to talk to you." And mysterious. He wasn't like those stupid giggly girls who told you everything upfront. He spoke cryptically and if you could decipher that, it would just lead to another riddle. He was a piece of work.

"Did Ralph send you?" Jack made a face. "That would-be chief."

"No. I came on my own." Simon's breaths were calm, as Jack could tell by the rise and fall of his chest against his. Most people were terrified in his presence but this boy was totally at peace. He wouldn't deny that even as child, Simon turned him on. And besides, four years was a normal age gap between two people, right? He was civilized.

Simon barely reacted as Jack started kissing his neck, merely blinked as he felt the older boy bite him gently. He wondered if this was what older kids did. It felt good, warmness pooling in his stomach area and instinctively, his arms tightened around Jack's neck. Still, he wouldn't be swayed in what he came to do.

"Bad things are going to happen if we don't stay together."

"Mm-hmm…"

"I mean, stay together as a whole pack. All of us. Your side and Ralph's side. We have to get back together and think of a way to get out of here."

"We won't be able to escape." It was a bit distracting to talk when he was busy savoring someone else's skin and smirked to himself as he heard a small gasp when he bit down on a pressure point. Simon was such a strange person; surely by now had it been anyone else they would have asked what he was doing, but even without knowing Jack's intentions, he let the older boy do as he wanted. "And besides, Ralph's too wimp to do anything anyway. Did he tell you to tell me that?"

"No, I came here by myself." Saying the same things over and over was tiring and Jack was making him feel funny. "Bad things…" he tried again, only to be distracted as Jack pressed them closer.

"Yeah, yeah. Bad things." His almost permanent smirk was unnoticeable in the darkness as he heard Simon's breaths starting to become irregular. Still, the boy either still didn't get it or had extreme self control because after another moment, he had gone back to normal.

"Listen, Jack, I know bad things are going to happen if we don't stay together as a group. I don't want you to do something you'll regret…"

"Regret?" Jack purred, his breath warm on the smaller boy's neck. "Come on…I'm a dignified human being."

"Dignified?" Jack heard the doubt in the small voice, but even if Simon was batty and somehow could 'see the future', he couldn't possible read minds and read the thoughts, however indecent, he was thinking at the moment.

"It's getting late…you want to stay the night?" Although he wasn't completely sure of the implications behind the request, Simon wasn't sure he wanted to take the invitation like that. First of all, he felt unsettled here and even with the limited amount of people back at Ralph's camp, he felt safer there. He could hear Jack's breaths in his ear, shaky and irregular, knowing Jack only was like this with him. He was only nine, but he had the wherewithal to think, to know that Jack thought of him probably as more than a former choir boy.

"No…I don't think so…Ralph will get worried…"

The angry growl that answered made Simon wonder if he could have possibly said things differently. "Ralph will get worried? Why? What happened?"

The past had taught him not to get Merridew angry. And in truth, nothing had happened. "Nothing. He just worries when people disappear in the middle of the night. And with only a few of us left, it won't be long before he notices I'm gone."

"And why would he care?" Jack felt the possessive side of him take over as he held Simon tighter. The boy wasn't leaving if he had anything to say about it.

"He just would…please Jack, don't be like this." Simon sighed as he gripped Jack tighter, hoping that maybe somehow he could save his choir head from slipping more into this island madness. Jack was terrifying, yes, and confusing at times, but it was a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone. Jack interpreted this as something, anything other than it was intended and loosened his grip around Simon.

"So you're going back."

"Yes. I've said what I've wanted to say."

Jack sighed. Even back in England Simon was always swimming out of his grasp. Always. He knew he could keep the boy here by force, but he would never be 'here'. "Fine. Then kiss me."

"Kiss you?" The way Simon said it made it sound like the boy had never heard of the activity before. And indeed, the expression the dark haired boy was giving him was as innocent as the other littlun's faces. And it wasn't out of the ordinary; Jack had never asked him of that before and it was the first time anyone had asked him that in his life.

"Yeah, you little twerp. Kiss me." Without letting the younger boy get a cryptic word in, Jack leaned down and sealed the gap between their mouths. He felt Simon stiffen slightly in his grasp but he didn't care. Even though Simon kept his mouth closed the whole time, Jack let his tongue run wild, licking the former's bottom lip, always asking for access. They were so close that there was absolutely no room for God, although they had been instructed to leave so in church. When they broke apart, there seemed to be a bigger gap between them than before.

As Simon touched the groove of leaves at the entrance, a 'door' of sorts, he turned as Jack made a sudden movement, but it was only so the redhead could settle on his back. "You're batty, you know that? Batty."

Simon's small frown could be seen briefly with the low glow of the fire and bright moonlight, but a shy smile appeared on the mysterious dark face. "I know."

And like usual, he disappeared back into the darkness.

Owari

Note: There really aren't enough JackxSimon fictions out there. And yes, I'm painfully aware I make Jack sound like a creeper, but honestly thinking, isn't he? Read and review, thank you. Reviews will make the whole story much sweeter, trust me. Flames will save poor Piggy from using his specs more than necessary.


End file.
